Break the ice
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Sasuke lebih memilih tumpukan hadiah dan kue penuh lilin, dibandingkan harus berurusan dengan seorang gadis remaja berusia 17 tahun yang menjungkir-balik dunianya yang serba teratur dalam sekejap. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**BREAK THE ICE **

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke, ulangtahun itu berarti tumpukan hadiah.

Meskipun ia tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi selama ia mendapatkan hadiah, ia berjanji tidak akan mengeluh tentang hal itu.

Sayangnya, sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi tahun ini.

"Okaa-chan." Panggil Sasuke dengan nada mengantuk pada wanita yang dengan setia duduk di sebelahnya. Suara kecilnya adalah satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. "Otou-chan mana?"

"Sebentar lagi otou-san pulang." Jawab Mikoto lembut. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai puncak kepala Sasuke. Berharap sentuhan kecil itu mampu meredam kekesalan putra bungsunya yang hari ini menginjak usia 6 tahun.

Sasuke sudah merajuk sejak satu jam yang lalu. Tapi siapa yang bisa menyalahkan anak itu? Ia sudah menunggu ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya seharian.

"Itachi-nii?"

"Nii-san juga sebentar lagi datang." Sahut Mikoto lagi, menjawab dengan sabar pertanyaan yang sudah berulang kali di ajukan Sasuke kecil. Walaupun ia tahu, jawabannya tidak akan memuaskan hati putra bungsunya.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum saat putra bungsunya kembali menggerutu pelan dengan bibir mengerucut sebal.

"Mereka lama." Keluh Sasuke, sembari menatap tumpukan aneka makanan yang terhidang di atas meja dengan penuh damba. Melihat hal itu, Mikoto kembali mengusap lembut puncak kepala putra bungsunya.

"Sasuke-kun lapar?" Tanya Mikoto kemudian. Ia sedikit tak tega melihat putra bungsunya hampir meneteskan air liur melihat hidangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Lagipula, saat ini sudah hampir jam 9 malam. Biasanya Sasuke sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya, bukan malah duduk di meja makan dengan tampang tersiksa dan kelaparan.

"Makan duluan ya." Bujuk Mikoto akhirnya. ia tak tega membayangkan putra kecilnya harus menahan lapar lebih lama.

"Tidak! Aku mau menunggu otou-chan dan nii-chan." Seru Sasuke memprotes dengan penuh tekad. menepis niat baik sang ibu. Wajahnya yang memberenggut disertai kedua alis yang saling bertaut, membuat ekspresi Sasuke yang seharusnya sangar menjadi lucu dan imut.

Walaupun Mikoto tahu ungkapan keras kepala itu jelas sangat bertolak belakang dengan perutnya yang keroncongan. Ia akhirnya hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan kembali mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke lembut, membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Perasaan nyaman yang datang dari sentuhan itu membuat Sasuke kecil dengan perlahan melupakan rasa laparnya yang sejak tadi terasa menyiksa. Namun, sentuhan itu juga membuatnya kembali mengantuk.

Menunggu memang pekerjaan yang menguras tenaga. Karena itulah Sasuke benci menunggu.

Dengan berbantalkan kedua tangan kecilnya yang bertumpuk di atas meja serta belaian menenangkan di kepalanya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan menutup matanya yang terasa berat sebentar.

Hanya sebentar.

Setelah tidak merasa lelah lagi, ia berjanji akan segera bangun dan kembali menunggu.

…

.

.

.

"Hei! Kubilang, berhenti brengsek!"

Teriakan nyaring yang melengking dan menyakitkan gendang telinga itu terdengar dari belakang tubuhnya. Membuat bungsu Uchiha itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah dan menatap asal suara sambil menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyeretku?!" Jerit gadis yang berusia sekitar 17 tahun itu dengan marah. Kedua pergelangan tangannya yang diborgol terasa sakit dan terlihat bekas merah disana yang membuatnya meringis. Kakinya juga sakit karena ia kesulitan menyamakan langkah dengan lelaki kurang ajar didepannya.

Ayolah, kakinya terlalu pendek untuk bisa mengejar langkah lebar lelaki sialan ini.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tak acuh dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Mengabaikan gadis yang masih setia memprotes dari balik tubuhnya dengan wajah garang.

Gadis ini sedikit aneh, pikir Sasuke saat ia melempar tubuh mungil itu kedalam mobil patrolinya.

Rambut indigo gelap yang di miliki gadis itu sangat jarang di temui di wilayah kota Tokyo, serta mata amethys yang tak biasa, membuat sosok gadis ini tampak sangat mencolok.

Semua yang ada dalam diri gadis ini sangat tak biasa.

terlalu tak biasa hingga sulit untuk diabaikan.

Dan Sasuke yakin semua itu asli.

Ia mungkin akan sedikit bersimpati padanya jika saja ia tidak tahu siapa gadis ini.

Gadis yang sangat suka mendapatkan uang dengan cara merayu para lelaki hidung belang yang sudah tua bangka.

"Diam dan biarkan aku menyetir dengan tenang." Kata Sasuke memperingatkan saat gadis itu terus menggedor pintu mobilnya dengan ganas disertai racauan tak jelas yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Aku akan menuntutmu." Bisik gadis itu dengan penuh penekanan.

"Untuk?"

"Menahanku tanpa surat perintah dan pelecehan seksual."

"Aku punya surat perintah, nona muda. Dan apa maksudmu dengan pelecehan seksual?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada tak percaya sambil terus fokus menyetir. Hujan salju yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu membuat jalanan licin sehingga membuat bungsu Uchiha itu sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan laju kendaraannya.

"Kau menyentuh bokongku tadi." Kata gadis itu dengan penuh kemenangan. Ia bisa melihat dahi Sasuke yang tampak berkedut mengerikan. Namun hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk terus mengganggu lelaki itu.

"Aku tidak tertarik menyentuh pantat kurusmu." Balas Sasuke datar, bahkan cenderung tidak peduli.

Dan kata-kata yang dilontarkan dengan penuh kejujuran itu kembali membuat wajah gadis yang duduk di sampingnya merah padam menahan marah dan kesal.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara, yang justru sangat di syukuri Sasuke karena akhirnya ia bisa konsentrasi menyetir.

Salju yang menumpuk di pembatas jalan sebenarnya merupakan pemandangan yang indah dan menenangkan.

Putih dan bersih.

Membuatmu merasa berada di suatu tempat yang hampa dan hanya dihuni dirimu seorang.

Hanya ada dirimu.

Dan Sasuke menyukai ide itu.

"Kau terlalu cepat." Gerutu gadis itu lagi saat Sasuke menambah kecepatan ketika mereka sampai di jalan utama.

"Aku ingin cepat menyelesaikan ini." Gumam Sasuke, masih tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari jalanan.

"Kau hanya akan mempercepat kematian kita." Balas gadis itu kesal yang lagi-lagi diabaikan Sasuke.

Saat akhirnya mereka memasuki kawasan pertokoan yang terlihat ramai, gadis itu kembali gelisah.

"Aku lapar." Keluhnya dengan wajah yang dibuat nelangsa. salah satu tangannya mengusap perutnya dengan gerakan dramatis sebelum melanjutkan dengan penuh harap. "Bisakah kita berhenti dan makan?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke tegas yang membuat gadis di sampingnya kembali mengeluh keras.

.

.

.

30 menit kemudian, mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah kawasan yang lumayan sepi. Sasuke menghentikan kendaraannya tepat di depan rumah yang tampak sederhana, dan dengan tidak rela menatap gadis yang membuat telinganya sakit seharian.

"Turun." Perintah Sasuke saat Akari akhirnya menyadari mereka berada di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih yang jauh dari keramaian.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menurut dengan sedikit takut, namun tidak membantah ketika Sasuke kembali menyuruhnya memasuki rumah.

"Kenapa kita kemari?" Tanyanya kemudian pada lelaki yang masih dengan sikap acuh menggiringnya ke bagian dalam rumah.

"Diluar salju mulai turun. Aku akan membawamu ke kantor besok." Gumam Sasuke singkat dan mulai sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari dapur untuk mencari sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka.

Tidak ada banyak pilihan.

Hanya ada sedikit tepung terigu, mie kering serta sesuatu yang lain berwarna kecoklatan dan pekat.

Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu apa itu. Pengetahuan kulinernya sangat terbatas.

Tapi jika benda, entah apa itu, ada di dalam lemarinya, ia bisa memastikan bahwa benda itu layak untuk dimakan.

"Rumahmu cukup menyenangkan. Sedikit sederhana tapi…bagus. Aku suka sesuatu yang sederhana. Apa itu foto keluargamu?" Celoteh gadis itu lagi sambil menunjuk sebuah foto keluarga yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Tanpa sadar, Sasuke kembali menghela napas panjang.

"Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku bekerja." Kata Sasuke kesal saat ia tidak menemukan beras untuk ditanak.

Apa ia semiskin itu?

Tidak, ia hanya lupa belanja kemarin. Kesibukannya mengintai gadis yang kini berada di rumahnya cukup menyita waktu luangnya. Jangankan ingat untuk membeli beras, ia bahkan sangsi masih memiliki sabun di kamar mandinya.

Tapi besok, saat semua masalahnya dengan gadis ini berakhir, Sasuke berjanji akan langsung belanja kebutuhan pokok walaupun harus mengambil jatah cutinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan diam." Ucap gadis itu dengan nada ingin berdamai. Dengan santai ia duduk di salah satu kursi sambil terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang terus menautkan alis dengan ekspresi meyeramkan. "Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Akari. Kau?"

"Apa aku sudah bilang untuk tutup mulut?" Tanya Sasuke tajam yang membuat Akari memutar matanya bosan.

Ia akhirnya memilih duduk diam dan kembali mengamati Sasuke yang terus menggeledah isi lemari dapurnya dengan kalang kabut sambil memilah-milah benda yang tampak mencurigakan.

Makan malamnya kali ini, jelas bukan sesuatu yang bagus.

.

.

Dugaannya tepat, makan malamnya lebih buruk dari yang pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

Setelah berkutat dengan bahan makanan yang misterius, Sasuke meletakan piring berisi makanan dengan tampilan mengerikan, dan rasa menjijikan padanya.

Ia heran begaimana lelaki itu masih bisa bertahan hidup tanpa keracunan?

"Kau akan tidur di kamar tamu di ujung lorong." Perintah Sasuke pada gadis yang sejak 30 menit lalu masih sibuk muntah-muntah di wastafel dapur.

Akari hanya bisa menatap lelaki itu tak percaya sebelum kembali menundukan kepalanya ke dalam wastafel, hanya untuk memuntahkan makan malamnya yang mengerikan.

Kepalanya pusing, lambungnya kram, kakinya lemas dan lidahnya kesemutan.

Ini pasti malam terburuk sepanjang hidupnya.

"Kau mencoba membunuhku." Tuduh Akari dengan susah payah, wajahnya sudah pucat pasi sekarang.

"Jangan berlebihan. Pergi tidur dan kau akan baikan besok." Ujar Sasuke tenang.

Dan lelaki itu pergi dengan santai, meninggalkan Akari yang kembali sibuk mengosongkan makan malamnya.

.

.

Pagi ini, jalanan masih tertutup salju yang terlihat lebih tebal dibandingkan tadi malam. awan yang kelabu dan celotehan memuakan menjadi awal hari ini.

Setelah sarapan ala kadarnya, dengan malas Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya di tengah jalanan yang sepi dan licin menuju kantor polisi tempatnya bekerja.

Kantor yang sebenarnya mulai membuatnya muak.

Udara dingin yang seakan membungkus tubuhnya, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke kembali mengutuk atasannya yang menolak memberinya cuti.

Mood-nya makin memburuk saat teringat, ia hanya sarapan dengan secangkir air panas karena gadis yang dikawalnya menolak membiarkannya memasak.

Memang apa yang salah dengan masakannya?

Selama benda itu bisa dimakan, berarti kemampuan memasaknya tidak bisa diragukan. Ya, kan?

"Perutku masih tidak enak." Keluh Akari dengan mimik yang wajah mengenaskan. Wajahnya tampak masih pucat, tapi Sasuke pikir itu hanya karena udara dingin dan sarapan yang tidak layak. Jadi ia tidak terlalu merasa khawatir.

"Apa yang kau mau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tingkat kepedulian yang sangat rendah. Saat ini jam 8 pagi. Jika ia tidak cepat sampai kekantor, maka kemungkinan besar ia akan tiba di mini market saat tengah hari. Dimana banyak orang-orang berdesakan, anak-anak yang tersesat dan ibu-ibu genit yang tanpa segan merayunya.

Sasuke benci ide itu.

"Belikan aku coklat panas." Sahut Akari lemah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, perutnya masih sedikit mual dan tangannya gemetar saat ia mencoba mengangkatnya.

"Aku ingin coklat panas. Coklat selalu membuatku lebih baik." Ucap gadis itu lagi saat ia merasakan penolakan lelaki yang terus menyetir dengan serius.

Saat Akari akan kembali mendesak lelaki di sampingnya, Sasuke sudah lebih dulu berbelok dan berhenti di depan sebuah café yang tidak pernah diperhatikan gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Tunggu disini." Perintah Sasuke sebelum lelaki itu keluar dari mobil dan memasuki café yang tampak baru saja buka.

Melihat hal itu, Akari menarik napas lega.

Ia membuka pintu mobil dan membiarkan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah merasa sedamai ini.

Saat kecil ia suka sekali salju. Mungkin karena ia lahir pada musim dingin, atau keceriaan yang hadir saat salju turun. Membuatnya bisa membuat boneka salju bersama teman-temannya, atau bermain ski, dan bermain lempar bola salju.

Ya, ia selalu menyukai salju. Bahkan saat ia tak seputih dan sebersih itu lagi.

Sambil menghela napas lelah, Akari berniat menutup kembali pintu mobil sebelum sesuatu menghentikannya.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia mengenali apa yang menghalanginya.

Seorang lelaki betubuh tinggi besar dan berwajah jelek kini tengah tersenyum lebar. Jaket kulit dekil kedodoran yang dipakai lelaki itu menguarkan bau alcohol menyengat yang tidak pernah disukai Akari.

Tangannya yang besar dengan jari-jari kapalan mencengkram rambut Akari dan dengan kasar lelaki itu menyeretnya keluar.

Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat ini, tapi berteriak dan meminta bantuan bukan pilihannya.

Yang ia bisa hanya berdoa.

.

.

A/N: walaupun terlambat, lea ingin mengucapkan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan. mohon maaf lahir dan batin, ya.

and finally, I'm back!

yeeeiiiiii….

btw, fic ini hanya terdiri dari 2 chap.

chap ke-2 akan segera dipublish jika ada 6 jawaban yang dengan benar menebak tentang siapa akari sebenarnya.

jawabannya di tunggu dikotak review yaaaa.

jaa.


	2. Chapter 2

**BREAK THE ICE **

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: SASUHINA**

**RATED : T **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, ALUR CEPAT, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

"Apa kau menyediakan coklat panas?" Tanya Sasuke pada pelayan di pintu masuk yang menyapanya ramah. Ia segera duduk di kursi terdekat saat pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa suasana café ini sangat menyenangkan. Meja-meja yang tertata rapi, bunga-bunga yang menghiasi sudut ruangan dan aneka kue kecil yang di pajang didepan counter. Ibunya pasti akan suka jika diajak kemari.

Sembari menunggu coklat panas pesanannya datang, ia memutuskan melihat-lihat menu makanan yang diberikan pelayan yang ramah tadi saat telinganya menangkap suara ribut aneh diluar. Dan apa yang dilihatnya kemudian, membuat napasnya sedikit tercekat.

Gadis berisik itu tengah diseret pria tak dikenal.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan café tersebut.

.

.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" Gumam Akari lemah, pipinya terasa panas dan perih ketika dengan sengaja lelaki itu menamparnya keras.

"Kau tahu siapa yang menyuruhku." Jawab lelaki itu dengan seringai menyebalkan menghiasi muka jeleknya. Salju yang tiba-tiba turun tidak menghalangi lelaki ini untuk ngebut. Membuat Akari harus mencengkram sisi kursinya lebih erat.

"Takut?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Kau harusnya lebih takut pada apa yang akan menimpamu saat aku membawamu padanya." Lanjut laki-laki itu diiringi tawa yang terbahak-bahak. Saat itulah Akari melihat mobil patroli yang tak asing lewat kaca spion. Dengan modal nekad yang pas-pasan, ia mencoba menurunkan kaca jendela.

Namun usahanya terhenti saat lelaki itu kembali menjambak rambutnya kasar.

Dalam keadaan kalut dan kesakitan, Akari lalu menonjok leher lelaki tua itu.

Usahanya berhasil. lelaki itu langsung melepas cengkraman dirambutnya. Hanya saja, ia tidak memperhitungkan bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Sekarang bagaimana?

"Akari!"

Teriakan Sasuke yang tak pernah terdengar ramah menyadarkannya dari kepanikan. Dengan gerak cepat ia menurunkan kaca jendela dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke, dia pingsan!" Jerit Akari panik, apalagi saat ia merasa kendaraan ini melaju semakin cepat.

"Cepat menepi!"

"Aku tidak bisa!" Jerit Akari lagi, makin frustasi. "Aku tidak pernah mengemudi."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menabrakmu." Teriak Sasuke. Dan sebelum Akari sempat mempersiapkan diri, lelaki itu sudah membanting stir. Menabrakan mobil patroli yang selalu dirawatnya pada mobil usang, dimana Akari duduk didalamnya sambil mencengkram kursinya dengan wajah terguncang.

"Kau gila!" Seru Akari putus asa, saat pria itu kembali menabrakan mobil miliknya hingga mobil yang di kendarai Akari sedikit menyenggol pembatas jalan.

Tanpa mempedulikan Akari yang makin kalap, Sasuke kembali membanting stir.

Dan diserangan ketiga, pria itu berhasil membuat mobil di sampingnya benar-benar menabrak pembatas jalan.

Dalam guncangan keras yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa retak, Akari hanya berharap kematiannya akan berlangsung sangat cepat.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap mobil bobrok yang keluar dan terguling dari badan jalan itu dengan sedikit terpana dan tidak percaya.

Ia berhasil!

Dengan secepat kilat, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari cepat menghampiri kendaraan yang mulai berasap itu. Dari pengalamannya, ia yakin kendaraan itu tidak akan meledak. Tapi selalu ada kemungkinan keracunan gas bagi penumpang yang menjadi korban.

"Akari!" Panggil Sasuke saat lelaki itu sudah berada di sisi kursi penumpang. Di tengah kepulan asap yang menghalangi jarak pandangnya, ia bisa mendengar suara geraman tak jelas dan surai-surai berwarna indigo itu dari jendela yang terbuka.

Dan darah.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil, yang sialnya, terkunci.

"Akari, apa kau bisa mendengarku?' Panggil Sasuke lagi sambil mengguncang tubuh mungil itu perlahan. ia cukup lega saat gadis itu menggerakan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Apa aku sudah mati?" Bisik Akari lemah. Tubuhnya terasa sakit, ototnya terasa kaku dan kakinya sulit di gerakan. Ia baru menyadari dirinya terbaring dalam posisi yang tak wajar.

"Kau belum mati. Ayo, kubantu kau keluar." Sahut Sasuke. Dan dengan tangkas lelaki itu menarik Akari keluar perlahan lewat kaca jendela yang terbuka.

Untungnya tubuh gadis ini cukup kecil hingga bisa melewati ruang sempit itu tanpa kesulitan.

"Kakiku sakit." Keluh Akari sambil mencengkram lengan atas Sasuke untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Hidung gadis itu sedikit berdarah dan wajahnya berantakan, tapi Sasuke berniat tidak akan membahasnya.

Setidaknya tidak sekarang.

Saat ini, ia terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menghibur gadis yang sedang terguncang.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Sasuke pelan pada gadis yang kini tengah dipapahnya. Mereka berjalan pelan menuju mobil patrolinya yang kini tanpak bengkok-bengkok dibeberapa tempat. Yang jelas, acara berbelanjanya harus kembali tertunda hari ini.

Salju masih turun dengan perlahan, saat Sasuke menjalankan kendaraannya menembus kekacauan yang sudah ia buat. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan segera menelpon Naruto, rekannya dikepolisian, untuk mengatasi masalah yang baru dibuatnya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama menimbang-nimbang, Sasuke memutuskan membawa Akari kembali ke rumahnya. Tidak ada alasan khusus, ia hanya tidak suka rumah sakit. Lagipula gadis ini tampak tidak keberatan merawat lukanya dirumah.

"Apa kau mengenal laki-laki itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil teus mengompres kaki Akari yang sedikit lebam akibat benturan dijalan tol pagi tadi. Gadis itu tidak segera menjawab, namun geraman tak jelas yang dikeluarkan gadis itu menandakan bahwa ia mengenal lelaki yang menculiknya.

"Dia suruhan Matsumoto." Gumam Akari sambil meringis pelan. Ujung bibirnya sedikit sobek, ditambah lebam yang menghiasi pipinya kini terasa lebih perih saat di sentuh.

"Siapa?"

"Mucikariku." Jawab Akari malas. Bibirnya terasa sedikit perih saat di gerakan. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadari hal itu, karena pria itu terus saja bertanya.

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia tinggi, berbadan gempal, mukanya jelek, ada codet di pipi kirinya, dan apa lagi yang harus kukatakan? dia brengsek."

"Lalu, kenapa dia menginginkanmu?"

"Aku ingin keluar, melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi aku memerlukan uang untuk bertahan hidup. Jadi, aku pinjam sedikit uang dari seorang pelanggan."

"Pinjam?" Tanya Sasuke curiga. Mengingat ia harus terlibat dengan gadis ini berawal dari laporan seorang pengusaha yang kemungkinan besar pelanggan Akari yang uangnya berhasil diembat oleh gadis ini.

"Ya, aku pinjam. Tapi tidak bilang."

"Itu sama saja mencuri." Gumam Sasuke lelah. "Lagipula kau terlalu muda untuk berurusan dengan seorang mucikari. Apa orang tuamu tahu hal ini?"

"Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah tahu. Mereka hidup tenang di sebuah desa kecil yang tersembunyi di tengah hutan. Desa yang memiliki patung wajah para pemimpin mereka dari setiap generasi yang dipahat di sebuah tebing tertinggi. Desa yang sangat damai." Jelas Akari dengan pandangan menerawang.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa pembicaraan ini tidak dapat dilanjutkan, Sasuke melepas kompres dikakinya dan bangkit berdiri.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kau istirahat. Aku akan memesan makanan, kau mau pesan sesuatu?"

"Aku ingin bubur sapi. Pipiku sakit jika harus mengunyah nasi." Sahut Akari dengan senang hati. "Dan aku mau cake strawberry dan coklat panas."

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tanpa membantah, walaupun wajahnya menunjukan sebaliknya. Ia kemudian melangkah pergi dan menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

Setelah merasa dirinya cukup jauh dari jarak pendengaran Akari, Sasuke kemudian menekan sederet angka yang sudah dihapalnya diluar kepala.

"Naruto, ini aku." Kata Sasuke tanpa basa basi. " Bisakah kau memeriksa seorang pria bernama Matsumoto? Dia seorang mucikari, dan kemungkinan besar berada di Tokyo."

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata, hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah kegelapan yang mulai membayang dari jendela di sisi ranjangnya. Pertanda bahwa hari telah beranjak sore dan udara menjadi lebih dingin saat ini.

Dengan sedikit malas, ia bangun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh muka.

'Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, tapi tidurnya menyenangkan.' Pikir Akari saat ia teringat betapa lelapnya ia tadi. Tidur yang nyenyak sangat jarang ia rasakan. Mungkin hal itu terjadi karena bubur lezat yang ia santap sebelum tidur, atau coklat hangat yang ia minum, atau mungkin kenyamanan yang dirasakannya dari rumah ini.

Ya, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia merasa aman.

Setelah merasa lebih baik, Akari keluar dari kamar dan mulai mencari Sasuke. Saat ini hampir jam 5 sore, dan jika ia tidak cepat, kemungkinan besar makan malamnya kali ini adalah masakan menjijikan buatan lelaki itu lagi.

"Kau sudah bangun." Sapa Sasuke, saat Akari memasuki dapur. Lelaki itu tampak sedang sibuk menata meja makan. Dan itu berarti satu hal: dia terlambat.

"Apa yang kau buat?" Tanya Akari dengan perasaan was-was, sambil duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sukiyaki." Jawab pria itu tenang, sementara gadis didepannya langsung tegang dan berbeda dari malam sebelumnya, kali ini Akari sedikit lega saat melihat di atas meja terletak panci berisi sayuran, jamur, potongan tahu sutra dan daging yang terlihat normal.

"Kelihatannya enak." Kata Akari sungguh-sungguh. Perutnya yang hanya di isi bubur, mulai memberontak minta diisi.

"Hn. Apa pipimu masih sakit?" Tanya pria itu sambil lalu. Tangannya yang terlihat kasar, mulai menyendok nasi, dan meletakan beberapa lauk di piring kecil di depan Akari. Pria itu juga ternyata cukup perhatian dengan tidak meletakan sumpit tapi sendok yang di letakan didekat gadis itu hingga ia bisa makan dengan mudah.

"Ini enak." Kata Akari lagi sambil memasukan potongan jamur ke dalam mulutnya. Walaupun Sasuke jarang merespon ucapannya, tapi entah kenapa gadis itu tidak kapok untuk terus berkomentar.

Makan malamnya benar-benar menakjubkan!

Kenapa Sasuke tidak melakukannya sejak awal?

.

.

Setelah makan malam yang mengesankan, mereka duduk di sofa dengan secangkir teh hangat yang sangat enak. Udara malam yang selalu membuatnya menggigil kini tidak terasa lagi.

Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.

"Tadi siang aku mendapat kabar dari rekanku tentang laki-laki bernama Matsumoto." Gumam Sasuke dengan nada tegang.

"Dia ditahan di penjara sejak kamis malam lalu atas tuduhan pembunuhan. Dalam penyelidikan tentang dirinya, kami mengetahui dia mempunyai seorang anak, tepatnya seorang putri bernama Akari Matsumoto." Lanjutnya lagi, kali ini dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. Namun wajahnya yang tampak kaku membuat Akari waspada. "Bisa jelaskan hal itu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau dengar?" Tanya Akari setelah menarik napas panjang dan meletakan cangkir tehnya. Matanya yang cerah menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menantang. "Kami hanya dua orang asing yang terjebak dalam satu ikatan."

"Itu artinya kau berbohong padaku tentang orang tuamu yang tinggal di Konoha?"

"Konoha bukan suatu kebohongan. Tempat itu memang ada." Sanggah Akari santai, mengabaikan nada mengintimidasi lelaki di depannya. "Desa makmur, yang di kelilingi pepohonan hijau di setiap sudutnya. Desa, dimana kau bisa membuang bayi yang tidak kau inginkan didepan pintu panti asuhan terdekat."

"benar, mereka membuangku." Ucap Akari saat melihat pandangan simpati dari lelaki di depannya. "Aku lahir dalam kondisi fisik yang sangat lemah dan tampak mudah mati. Sayangnya, panti asuhan di desa itu terlalu kecil untukku, hingga pemilik panti memindahkanku ke panti yang terletak di desa lain. Tapi tampaknya banyak sekali orang tua yang tidak menginginkan bayi mereka, karena untuk kedua kalinya aku harus pindah tempat tinggal."

"Di panti asuhan ketiga, aku bertemu dengan Reiji Matsumoto. Dia dengan senang hati menampungku, memberiku makanan, pakaian dan dia juga mengajariku semuanya. Mulai dari mencopet sampai merayu pelanggan tanpa harus tidur dengannya."

"Dia memang brengsek, tapi tanpa dirinya aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup sampai sekarang."

"Dan Akari? Apa itu benar-benar namamu?"

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah tahu namaku. Tapi Matsumoto sangat suka memanggilku Akari." Jawabnya tanpa beban. "Apa sudah selesai? Aku ingin tidur."

"Ya, tidurlah." Ucap Sasuke sedikit tidak yakin, berbagai hal mulai berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak suka, ketika menyadari perasaannya juga ikut serta dalam hal ini.

Ia menyadari, bukan salah Akari hingga gadis itu terjebak dalam dunia kelam yang dipandang rendah oleh kebanyakan orang. Ia hanya menjalani apa yang tersedia di hadapannya tanpa bisa memilih.

Dia masih sangat muda.

Dan hanya butuh satu kesempatan untuk membuat gadis itu menjalani kehidupan yang baru. Yang lebih membahagiakan. Sesuatu yang memang pantas ia dapatkan.

Tentu saja, jika ia bersikeras membantu gadis itu, ia harus rela mempunyai cacat di dalam karier kepolisiannya. Kemungkinan terburuk, ia akan kehilangan pekerjaannya.

Tapi rasanya hal itu menjadi tidak penting saat kau menyadari masa depan seseorang berada di tanganmu. Dan kau mengetahui, apa yang kau lakukan bisa membuat perbedaan besar. Perbedaan yang berakhir baik.

Sayangnya, sebelum Sasuke memberitahu rencananya pada Akari, gadis itu sudah pergi.

.

.

Sasuke tiba di kantor tepat pukul 8 pagi dengan wajah berantakan. Ia tidak bisa tidur semalaman karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu. Lehernya terasa sakit, kepalanya terasa berat dan yang lebih parah, ia tidak sempat sarapan. Lagi.

"Teme." Sapa Naruto dengan wajah serius yang tidak biasanya hadir di wajahnya. Selama ini, Sasuke yakin rekannya hanya bisa memasang tampang bodoh. Dan sekarang, ia tidak siap saat keyakinannya terbukti salah.

"Dia disini." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kembali memasang sikap waspada. Ia segera bergegas menuju ruangan yang di tunjukan Naruto padanya. Ruangan kecil dimana Akari tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria yang merupakan atasannya, diawasi 2 penjaga di depan pintu masuk.

Mereka semua tampak heran melihat keberadaan Sasuke di ruangan itu, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah penjelasan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya." Ucap Sasuke pada atasannya yang masih menatapnya tajam. Untuk beberapa saat, Sasuke tidak yakin atasannya akan mengizinkan, mengingat lelaki tua itu sangat tidak suka perintah. sehingga ia cukup tercengang ketika atasannya berdiri sembari mengangguk kecil.

"Hanya 5 menit." Gumam atasannya sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu beserta 2 lelaki yang sejak tadi bertugas untuk mengawasi Akari.

Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya terdiam. Sasuke terlalu sibuk memilah puluhan pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya dan Akari tampak tidak ingin mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke akhirnya. Ia masih terlalu bingung untuk merangkai pertanyaan yang lebih panjang.

"Kenapa aku kemari? Atau kenapa aku pergi dari rumahmu?" Tanya Akari dengan senyum lembut. Perlahan, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang masih terdiam. "Mungkin, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan menyerahkanku."

"Aku akan ditahan di lembaga pemasyarakatan selama 2 tahun. Saat itu berlangsung, maukah kau menjadi pengunjung tetapku?"

"Ya."

"Dan membawakanku coklat panas?" Tanya Akari lagi dengan penuh harap yang dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman tidak jelas. Mereka kembali terdiam sampai seseorang mengetuk pintu dan mengisyaratkan Akari untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku harus pergi."

"Akari." Panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?"

"Sampai nanti." Ucapnya kemudian yang dibalas senyuman senang dan lambaian girang dari gadis itu.

.

.

1 bulan kemudian.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sapa Sasuke pada gadis manis yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apakah mereka memperlakukanmu dengan baik?"

"Ya, aku baik. Dan walaupun agak sulit… aku bisa bertahan." Balasnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya saat ia melihat map yang di bawa Sasuke dengan sorot mata tertarik.

"Hadiah." Jawab Sasuke singkat sembari memberikan map yang sejak tadi di pegangnya pada Akari yang di terima dengan sedikit ragu sekaligus penasaran oleh gadis itu.

Memang sedikit melenceng dari tradisi yang ada, dimana ia, yang berulang tahun seharusnya mendapat hadiah, bukan sebaliknya. tapi ia tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

"Beberapa hari lalu, aku dan rekanku, Naruto, melakukan penelitian terhadap desa Konoha yang kau ceritakan dan dari sanalah aku menemukan itu." Ujar Sasuke saat Akari tampak membatu di tempatnya sembari menatap kertas dalam genggamannya dengan napas tercekat.

"Akta kelahiranku." Bisiknya tak percaya sembari meneliti tiap kata yang terdapat dalam kertas itu dengan seksama.

"Hinata Hyuuga." Bisiknya lagi dengan takjub. "Namaku Hinata."

"Ya."

"Itu nama yang sangat…indah." Gumamnya lagi. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya saat memandang pria dihadapannya. "Terimakasih."

"Hn." Balas Sasuke acuh. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan memanggilmu Hinata." bisiknya pelan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hanya kesunyian yang menemani mereka. Hinata masih sibuk meneliti kertas yang berada di genggamannya sementara Sasuke masih terus berkutat dengan pikirannya.

Kemudian tanpa terasa waktu berkunjung telah habis.

Hinata dengan sedikit tak rela menyerahkan kembali akta kelahirannya pada Sasuke untuk dijaga pria itu.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Hinata lagi saat ia hendak melangkah kembali menuju selnya. "Aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih."

"Ya. Dan jaga dirimu." Ujar Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan penuh keyakinan dari Hinata. Lelaki itu terus mengawasi sosok Hinata yang memasuki pintu kecil di iringi seorang penjaga perempuan dan menghilang di baliknya.

Sasuke kemudian menarik napas panjang.

Ia berpikir, sebelum pulang, ia akan mengunjungi kediaman orang tuanya. Ibunya mungkin akan memarahinya karena jarang mengunjungi wanita itu. mungkin juga ia akan langsung menelpon kakaknya untuk makan malam sekeluarga. Atau mungkin ayahnya akan kembali menendangnya dari rumah.

Tapi…siapa yang peduli?

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung. Ia mempunyai keluarga yang tidak sempurna namun tidak pernah lelah mendukungnya. Pertemuannya dengan Hinata menyadarkannya akan hal itu.

Ya, hanya di butuhkan seorang Hinata.

Lagipula gadis itu cukup cantik.

Mungkin ia akan mengajak ibunya menjenguk gadis itu saat berkunjung lagi minggu depan.

Dan setelah itu…siapa yang tahu?

Mungkin ia akan melamar Hinata saat gadis itu keluar dari tahanan.

Membentuk keluarganya sendiri.

Dan tinggal di sebuah bangunan yang dengan bangga ia sebut…rumah.

Ya, siapa tahu?

Karena kehidupan terlalu penuh kejutan untuk bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

(*_*)

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Panggilan lembut yang terdengar lirih itu sedikit mengusik dirinya yang masih terjebak di alam bawah sadarnya. Dengan sangat berat hati, ia membuka kelopak matanya yang kini masih terasa sangat berat.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggil ibunya lagi, yang kali ini membuat Sasuke kecil benar-benar terjaga.

Dihadapannya, kue besar yang di penuhi lilin kecil beraneka warna tampak menghiasi meja makan, membuat meja itu makin terlihat sesak. Disampingnya, kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi, mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas yang sedikit membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Selamat ulang tahun baka-otoutou." Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. Mengabaikan wajah Sasuke yang penuh permusuhan.

Sementara ayahnya tampak berdiri diam disamping ibunya sambil memajang senyum tipis. Melihat hal itu, Sasuke menyadari satu hal. Hadiah dan kue memang menyenangkan, tapi lebih menyenangkan saat keluargamu ada disini bersamamu.

"Ayo buat permohonan, lalu tiup lilinnya." Ucap Mikoto yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Dengan patuh, ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai merangkai kata membentuk sebuah doa. Kemudian setelah selesai, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya dan meniup lilin yang menghiasi kue ulang tahunnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

.

.

'Aku ingin menjadi orang yang beruntung.'

.

.

.

special thanks ku persembahkan pada kalian semua yang telah mengirimkan review.

jawaban kalian semua benar… yeeeeeiiiiii…

dan terimakasih sudah membaca fic ini (yang selesai dalam sehari).

maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan seperti biasa. -_-)

salam hangat,

Azalea RN


End file.
